Conflict
by MsAnn
Summary: Toon zelda comes for a visit but what happens when she falls in love with Ness but Toon link has a crush on her.
1. Chapter 1

In the smash mansion the kids were in the hallway talking up a storm.

"Hey Toon link when is Toon zelda coming wasn't she coming for a visit?"asked Nana.

"Yeah she should be here in 3...2...1"

"Hey Toon link come check out my new clothes!"Toon link walked up to her and checked her out. She had a purple long-sleeve shirt and gray pants."Don't worry I'm still wearing those high-heels that I usually wear...see"she pulls up her pant legs a little so he can see.

"Well it's better than the dress that's for sure"

"So are you going to introduce me or what?"

"Oh yeah Zel these are my friends Nana,Popo,Lucas,and Ness"she took a look at Ness and instantly fell in love with him literally she felt a blush coming on but hide it so no one saw.

"*SQUEE*Finally a girl who's my age I can play with come on we're going to have so much fun"said Nana grabbing her wrist and dashing off.

"Wow"said Ness,Popo,and Took link in union.

* * *

><p>Nana and Toon zelda were playing a board game when Toon zelda said something.<p>

"Hey Nana can I asked you something?"

"Sure"

"Have you asked out a boy before"

"Well yeah I mean I've done it so many times I'm great"she glared at her.

"Just joking who's the boy?"

"...Ness"

"Oh yeah I know him dated him then I moved on and dated Toon link"

"What!?"

"What I thought you didn't like him?"

"Heheheh"she rubbed the back of her head.

"Well if we're going to be talking about boys we should put this game away"

"Right"

Seconds later...

"So lets see what we can do"Nana took some of her hair and played with it."One question have you ever had your hair in a pony tail?"

"Uh...yeah but it didn't look right"

"That because you have to just let a little bit of hair hang out on the sides...like this"

"Whoa your right this does look better"

"Makes you look cute"she said making her blush a little."Man,its fun to mess with people"

"Do you do that a lot?"

"Only curtain people like Ike hes real fun to pick on when ever he says something where he thinks he can get away with it I always steal his spot light"

"And why is that?"

"I don't know I just think its cute"she smiles at the thought."Don't you dare tell anyone that"

* * *

><p>Well a new story from me and trust me this should be good so please give me the best reviews you can please.<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

Outside Toon link was taking a walk until Popo ran up to him.

"Hey,Toon link"

"Hey"

"So Toon Zelda and my sister huh?"

"Yeah,they really hit it off didn't they?"

"Yeah I actually it's cute them hanging out together"it became silent as they walked.

"Popo can I tell you something?"asked Toon link braking the silence.

"Sure"

"I have a crush on Zelda"

"Really?!"

"Yeah"

"How sweet you have a crush"he give a confused look."Sorry sometimes Nana puts words in mouth"

"I think it's time you stop hanging out with her"

* * *

><p>In Ness and Lucas' room Lucas was drawing while Ness thinking.<p>

'*Sigh*First Toon Zelda comes for a visit and now I have feelings for her can life get anymore why do I wonder if she likes me is it because I'm dispirit or what? I wonder if Lucas could help at all?'He sat up on his bed and stared at him.

"What?"No response."Is there something you want?"he thought and shrugged."Your not helping"

"I some advice"

"About?"

"It's about that girl"

"Zelda"

"She was starring at me like she couldn't take her eyes off but for some reason I have feelings for her"

"That's romance bro"

"Then why can't I ask her out?"

"Maybe your stuck"

"How?"

"Sometimes its hard and what you're going though usually there's something holding you back"

"Wow I wasn't sure how much help you were going to be but...now I now thanks Lucas"he said ruffling his hair and walking out the door.

* * *

><p>That night in Popo and Nana's.<p>

"Hey,bro I'm home"said Nana walking in the room.

"From what?"

"Talking Zelda we so much fun she even told me who she had a crush on"

"Really who?"

"Why don't you guess?"

"Toon link"

"Nope"he give a confuse look."Why would you guess that?"

"Because Toon link told me that he liked her

"But she told me that she likes Ness"

"...oooh"they said in union.

"This conversion is right?"asked Nana,he nodded in agreement.

"...No its not"They again in union.

"So what do you say sis up for little snooping?"

"You bet this is going so much fun" "By the way do you by chance have that book that you write/draw in?"

"Yeah why?"

"Nothing"she said taking a picture of him with her phone which a bright light flashed when it did.

"Careful with the flash on that thing Nana"he said rubbing his eyes.

"Aww look at you you look so cute"

"Hey!Give me that"

"If you wont you have to get it"she said reaching out her arm.

"Or I can fight you for it"he tackled her and got the phone."And delete"

"Aw come on"

"Lets see what other pictures you've been hiding"he scowled down."Hey how did you get this picture of me?"

"Oh that that's nothing"she said scratching the back of her head."...Okay I think we've seen enough pictures"she said grabbing her phone.

* * *

><p>Wow this took along time which is a problem for me because this shouldn't have taking a long time the next chapter was geez. But besides that please review and let me know in a nice review what you thought. Bye :)!<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

The next day when Toon link was in his room...

'So Zelda's only going to be here for a few more days so I better ask her out before she leaves' he thought.'I just hope I can do it before then' there was a knock on the door which snap him out of his thoughts."Come in!"the door opened to a twelve-year-old in a blue parka.

"Hey Popo whats up?"

"Just stopping by"he said seating next to him."Whats up?"

"Well I've decided to ask Zelda out thing is -"

"You don't know how"

"Yeah"he give a confuse look."How you know?"

"I don't" "Anyways what you need to do is just be yourself ladies love it at least that's what I hear"

"Thanks"he look at his watch.

"Well now I must be leaving there's some things I don't wanna miss I mean...see ya later Toon link"he said walking out the door.

* * *

><p>Later that day Toon link went to ask her out but when he got there he saw Ness sitting next to her with flowers.<p>

"Ness!"he shouted storming up to him.

"What are you doing here!?"they said in union."I came to ask her out,no I did!"they said again in union.

"Why are you asking her out when I was?"asked Toon link.

"Me? I didn't even you liked her!"

"Well you do now"

"*sigh*Listen Toon link you had your chance now its time to give some else a chance"

"...Your right...I'm sorry for interrupting you two,I'm sure youre a great couple"he said running away with tears in his eyes. He ran down the hallway getting stopped by Popo.

"Whoa,Toon link what happen?"

"What happen? Well I can tell you that I'm never speaking to that cap-headed kid again!"he explained then continued running.

* * *

><p>Back in Toon link's room...<p>

"Toon link is there something you want to talk about?"asked Link.

"Not really"

"Really?"

"No"

"Really?"

"No"

"...Really?"

"*sigh*Yes"

"What is it?"

"My best friend stole my crush"

"And your heart broken about it?"

"What do you think?"he said sarcastically.

"Look Toon link your not the only one there's others who've gotten though this before"he explained sitting at the end of Toon link's bed.

"Link"

"Yeah?"

"Have you ever had this problem before?"

"Well not really but I know you'll get over this sooner or later"he smiled at him."Come here"he said reaching his arms out for a hug which Toon link returned.

"Thanks Link your the best"

* * *

><p>Well here the next chapter which took along time to do because I was so busy with other things but Ill make up for it by having a good ending to this and all I have left to say is please review nicely and bye.<p> 


	4. Chapter 4

A couple of days past before Zelda had to leave and Ness was talking to her.

"Zelda there's something that I have to tell you"

"Yeah?"she asked.

"Well I think that its best that you find someone else who would be your type"he explained giving a reassuring smile and a kiss on the forehead before leaving.

The twins watched as she drop her eyes to the floor,"Are you okay Zelda?"asked Nana.

"Yeah,I mean he did say that there was someone else right?"the twins were a little confused but shook their head yes."And I think I know just who it is"she ran to the other end of the hallway to the double-doors.

"Wait Zelda be nice to him Link told me he still has a broken heart"warned Popo.

"Ok!"she opened the double-doors she found Toon link sitting behind a tree."Hey"she said getting his attention.

"Hey"he said in what sounded like a sad tone to Zelda,once she sat next to him she said,

"Listen Toon link I'm so sorry"

"For what?"he asked looking at her in confusion.

"When I came here I fell in love with Ness,then when he bought me flowers I knew he liked me too,but when you showed up it throw me off"

"Wait you like Ness?"

"That was until I realized that I liked you more"there was silence after she said that."But anyway a little bird told me that you have a broken heart still"

"Yeah but I don't know how you can fix it"

"I could try"she said kissing him on the lips making his heart beat in joy.

The Nana watched until she heard a sniffle,she turned her head to see her brother whipping away tears from his eyes."Are you crying?"

"No,just have some water in my eyes"

"Mmm-hmm"she said with one hand on her hip,Popo just put his arm around her shoulders.

"How did you know that would work?"asked Toon link.

"Well let's just say it was my best guess"

"Thanks"he said,then hugged her.

* * *

><p>The next day when the taxi that Zelda was in left...<p>

"Bye Zelda!"waved Toon link.

"Well someones feeling better"said Lucas.

"Yeah she said when she came back we would go on a date"

"Was it a promise?"said Ness.

He glared at him,"Yes Ness it was"

"Come on Toon link I'm just messing with ya"he said patting his back.

"I know and I was just teasing"he said making Ness laugh after that they went inside.

* * *

><p>Sorry if this took a little while but I just got my own computer so yay.<p>

Please review


End file.
